Hisano Tsukuyomi
Hisano Tsukuyomi is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is Seraphim who seeks Shizuki Tsukamoto's powers to achieve her objective. Personality & Character Hisano initially appears as a kind and polite young lady, however her true self is that of a sadistic individual that holds a great amount of hatred towards humanity which borders on mistrust. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the founders of the Illuminati Order and save the world from being controlled by corrupt officials, saving millions of lives in the process. For this reason, she opposes GHQ because of their affiliation with the Illuminati but has no interest in allying with anyone else. This goal made Phantom call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. Her goal involves consuming Shizuki to feed on the King's Stone's massive reserves of power to use her Divine Angel to travel back in time to the point when the mages association was founded. She plans to use the Twelfth Bullet, on herself to get there and kill the one who founded the organization herself. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Hisano doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. When Shizuki stated that he would not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her City of Devouring Time on the citizens of leanbox. She even summoned a dimensionquake which could have killed them all, in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, Hisano's initial response was to try to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds, even more, complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possesses affect the main one since, after helping Shizuki locate Peashy and parting ways, Hisano was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from him. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Shizuki faced nearly agreed to let Shizuki save her, was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shizuki's kindness towards Hisano has proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her goodwill was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shizuki help to rescue Peashy. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shizuki—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Powers and Abilities Divine Angel: Zafkiel'' (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time")'' Takamiya mana and tokisaki kurumi date a live drawn by tsunako sample-a9d43e9754b1221effcfd72f6eb69ada.jpg Tokisaki kurumi date a live drawn by nightingale heona00 484a7fe8264c15c837475cbcbd52f6e7.png Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Skills: gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet. First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerates time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. Third Bullet: Gimmel (ギメル) ''' (Causes a target object or subject to age.) '''Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. Fifth Bullet: Hei (ヘイ) (Allows Hisano to see a glimpse of the future.) Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) (Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few months at maximum regardless of how much time is used.) Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） (allows Hisano to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） '''(Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. '''Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph (ユッド・アレフ） ( Allows Hisano to directly devour a life form's power. ) Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a person's mana) Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Hisano has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Hisano's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Hisano no longer possesses and as such, Hisano will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Hisano herself as she has mentioned. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her Divine Angel is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life force). In order to get back her own life force, she has the ability to consume other people to refill hers using a red barrier she calls the ", the clock in her eye showing how much life force she currently has. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Divine Angel(regardless of whether it has been summoned already or not) and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Divine Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Hisano has the ability to summon her Dimensional-quakes at will. Only the original Hisano is capable of using her deity powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Dimensional-quakes at will, and even summon the . Category:Female Category:Seraphim Category:Earth Natives